


The Joys of a Father: Christmas Special

by Pharaisia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Daddy Will, Fluff, Hannibal - Freeform, Non-sexual, Other, Regression, Spanking, diapering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaisia/pseuds/Pharaisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very animated Christmas eve with Hanni and his daddy Will at dr. Bloom's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of a Father: Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> In two weeks and a half, it will be Christmas, and I couldn't miss the opportunity to thank you all for the comments, kudos bookmarks etc. by making you a little gift...a Christmas story, of course. Now, this actually never happens in The Joys of a Father, since it's settled in springtime. Still, I wanted to write something for this time of the year; so, we could define this piece as an AU inside an AU. Or something like that.  
> By the way, check the amazing picture Arkham Insanity drew for this story!:  
> http://diaperpailarkham.tumblr.com/post/134760872303/a-special-christmas-commission-for-the-series-the
> 
> Yeah, well, merry Christmas to all of you! (even if it's ridiculously early)  
> Enjoy.

 

 

Little Hannibal was jumping up and down on his bed right after a warm, bubbly bath. It was Christmas Eve, and auntie Alana invited both his daddy and him to her house for dinner, along with miss Katz, mr. Price and mr. Zeller; he was so excited! He had prepared a very nice present for his daddy: a colored drawing of him fishing, with all the dogs jumping in the water or rolling on the grass. Hanni drew himself right next to Will, both smiling, and above them a big _Merry Xmas Daddy I Love You!_ written in red, a bit sloppily. He wanted it to be a surprise, and that's why he would've hidden the drawing somewhere before exchanging the presents.

"Daddy! Daddy! Do you think auntie Alana will like our present?!" Hanni grinned as he stopped hopping. Will, who had already dressed himself in a red wine shirt and a pair of black trousers, chuckled at his big, sweet child.

"I'm sure of it, Hanni. Now let's get you dressed." The profiler took out of the drawer a pair of long, denim jeans,a white shirt, a warm red sweater with reindeers on it, socks, shoes...and a pull up nappy. Hannibal pouted.

"Daddy I dun want that, I'm a big boy."

"I know you are honey, but we don't want to have an accident, right?"

"But..."

"Sweetheart, remember what happened last time?"

Hannibal blushed: he and his papa were walking the dogs into the woods three days ago, when suddently they heard a gunshot. He was so scared, that he wet himself and started crying in shame. Daddy carried him back home and gave him a nice bath, but had to wear a nappy during the night. He didn't want to have an accident while being at auntie Alana's house.

"Okay daddy, I'll wear it."

"That's a good baby boy." Will smiled warmly. Lecter was now able to use the toilet, write and read a bit; he loved to play, and draw and listen to music and especially help him around the house. It warmed Graham's heart to see him eager to help. He rarely had a tantrum, and was a very sweet and obedient boy. Boy. Not adult yet, unfortunately. But he didn't want to think about that now; after all, it was Christmas Eve, and he wanted Hannibal to be a happy little boy.

Will helped the blond man to step into the nappy and to dress him for the evening. He let Hanni take with him a little bag with a few toys, mr. Deer and a Christmas story book (he didn't saw him put inside the bag the drawing as well); he also prepared a bag with a change for Hannibal, just in case. After checking on the dogs and closing the door and windows shut, they drove towards Alana's house. It took them an hour or so before reaching dr. Bloom's residence, due to the snow, but they finally made it. Alana opened the door, dressed in a violet purpleneck and black silk skirt, smiling cheerfully.

"Hello you two!"

"Auntie Alana!" Hannibal quickly got out of the car and ran over the entrance, hugging tightly the woman. She chuckled.

"Hi Hanni. My,my aren't you a very elegant boy tonight."

He smiled and shrugged. "Daddy helped."

"I see." Alana nodded, giving Will a kiss on the cheek. "I'm happy you could come."

"Me too. It's been a while since I celebrated Christmas eve with someone that wasn't a dog."

The woman laughed and invited them in. The house was cozy and nicely decorated: from there, they could see a staircase on their left that led to the upper floor, an open space where the kitchen and living room shared the same area and down the hallway two doors, a bathroom and a closet. From the living room, they could hear chatting, and Jingle Bell Rock playing on the radio.

"Give me your coats and bags, I'll take care of them." Hannibal gave her his coat but not his little blue backpack: he didn't want to risk loosing his present for daddy. While he went into the living room to greet Beverly, Jimmy and Brian, Will helped Alana to hide the presents into the closet. He bought Hannibal a lego boat, with a few sailors and the captain as well. For Bev and Alana he bought two couple of earrings, and to Price and Zeller two t-shirts; he really hoped that they would like the gifts, since he had no idea of their preferences. Once that was done, they followed Hanni into the living room, where the table was already set and a lovely scent could be smelled from the oven.

"The turkey should be ready in a few minutes."

"That's great news." Zeller said grinning.

"Not so much for the bird, though. Right, buddy?" Jimmy added, tickling Hannibal's sides and making him giggle.

"I'll help you in the kitchen." Beverly got up and followed Alana. The men simply sat at the table, talking and eating a few peanuts. Hanni told all about his trip to the zoo they made a week ago.

"And we saw the penguins! And polar bears, too!"

"Really? Were they in the same cage?" Brian asked winking.

"No, why?"

"Well, because polar bears..."

"Snore! Yeah, they snore a lot. And the poor penguins wouldn't get any sleep if they shared the same space." Price prompted just in time.

"Ooh...Okay." Hanni nodded and drank some water. Will and Jimmy looked at Zeller, which blinked in confusion.

"Honey, why don't you play with mr. Deer for a while?" Will asked smiling. The blond nodded and sat on the carpet, before the fireplace.

"...What? What did I say?"

"Don't you remember about his situation?"

"Of course I do, but I still don't understand why I couldn't tell him that polar bears eat penguins. It's just nature." Zeller whispered.

"Yeah, well, let's just leave nature facts for when he's 'older', mh?"

"About that...how is it going?" Brian asked Will.

The profiler sighed. "Well, he's growing up for sure. But it's been almost a year, and he still behaves like a child..."

There was a minute of silence.

"Well, I'm sure it's going to be fine. He'll be back, sooner or later."

To save Graham from the uncomfortable topic, Alana and Beverly brought the turkey to the table. It was very big, decorated with red berries, rosemary and laurel leaves.

"This looks amazing, Alana!" Price grinned. Hanni went back to the table and sat next to Will, both really impressed by the sight.

"Oh, it's just a recipe that..." She looked at Hannibal for a moment. "...a dear friend taught me." The woman bit her bottom lip, and started to cut the bird's thights.

After serving everyone, they had dinner, complimenting Alana for her cooking skills. Hannibal said that it was the best turkey he ever had and ate everything in his plate, even the veggies, without whining; after the main course, they had dessert (a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting and raspberries on top) and simply chatted about daily life events. They were so stuffed that barely managed to get up from the chairs and transfer on the couch and sofas before the fire. Hanni was playing quietly with a toy car when he felt the need to go to the bathroom.

"Daddy." He whispered in Will's ear. "I need to go to the potty."

Will smirked and nodded. "Do you need help, Hanni?"

"Nu-uh."

"Then okay. The bathroom is down the hallway, on the left."

The blond nodded and hurried there, and everyone chuckled. His behaviour was so different by the perfect, calm one dr. Lecter showed. After relieving himself, Hannibal washed his hands and got out. He saw the closet where daddy and auntie Alana put the presents and had an idea: he wanted to put his drawing in there too, so that his papa would've been really surprised. He quietly retrieved his blue back pack from the floor, while the adults were talking about grown-ups stuff and tip-toed back to the closet. He silently opened the door and searched for a good spot, before placing his gift between two boxes; without noticing, Hannibal made a couple of umbrellas fall on the floor, and gasped hearing footsteps coming in his direction. He quickly hid the drawing and was putting back the umbrellas, when he heard his daddy.

"Hannibal!"

He froze and slowly turned his head. "Uhm, hi daddy..."

Will frowned and marched towards him. "What are you doing young man? You said you had to use the potty, and instead I found you here, trying to open your presents before the others."

Hannibal blinked and shook his head. "No, daddy! I wasn't doing that, I swear!"

"Then why did you open the closet?" Will inquired, crossing his arms.

The blond shifted from foot to foot, suddently unable to look at his daddy. He didn't want to ruin the surprise, so he just shrugged.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"I...I can't tell you, daddy."

"Because you were doing something naughty."

"Noo! I wasn't!" Hannibal said frustrated, stomping his foot on the floor.

"Drop that attitude immediately, or else." Graham scolded.

"You're a meanie! A meanie, poopie head!" Hannibal cried, throwing one of the little boxes at Will, which easily dodged.

"That's it, you're in big trouble now!" Will grabbed Hannibal by his arm and practically dragged him towards the stairs.

"Alana, I'm sorry, but I need your guest room upstairs for a few minutes." Will asked, wincing at the tantrum Hannibal was having.

Alana sighed, and looked at the profiler with pleading eyes. "Is this really necessary? It's Christmas eve..."

"Yes it is. He obviously needs a time-out."

She nodded. "Alright. Second room to the left." Will nodded and pulled the shrieking blond up the stairs. The others simply cleared their throats and raised the radio's volume up.

"Soooo...does any of you know a good card game?"

 

Meanwhile, the two men reached the room; Graham closed the door shut and ear-marched Hannibal towards a corner, but as soon as he released him, Lecter ran towards the door, trying to open it again.

"Out! I want out!" He said kicking the door.

"Oh, no. You have been very naughty Hanni, and you'll stay in that corner and calm down." Will said, grabbing Hannibal's shoulders. The blond shrugged his hands off of him and pushed the profiler away.

"I HATE YOU! You're a...a...a stupid liar!"

Will almost fell on the floor because of the strong push, but became livid when he heard Lecter call him stupid.

"Enough!" Graham dragged the other to the bed, bending him over his knees. "You've really done it now, mister!" He quickly pulled down both jeans and nappy, leaving Hannibal's bottom completely bare. The blond gasped and tried to stand up, but with no use: his daddy was just too strong.

"D-daddy, please! I'm sorry!"

"You are going to be." Will declared while raising his hand high. He unceremoniously started to spank Lecter hard, mentally counting every blow. Hannibal started to squirm, kick and sob under the severe hand of his father, pleading him to stop the harsh punishment.

"D-daaa-ddieee-eeee! Ow! Puhlease!! S-stoooop!"

"After how you behaved, I'll make sure you won't sit comfortably for a while." Graham said, keeping to swat the blond's buttcheeks until they became cherry red. After about twenty swats, he started to hit the sitspots. That was when Hannibal really started to cry; he howled in pain and blabbed apologies, but with no use.

"D-daddieeeeee! I'm sowwie! I'm sowwieeeee!" Lecter cried desperately, becoming limp and meek when the spanking stopped. His daddy never gave him more than fifteen spanks, but judging by the pain and heat radiating from his very red bottom, he gave him much more than usual. Will arrived to thirty-five swats before ending the chastisement and helping Hannibal to stand up; of course, the very sorry little one tried to hug him, looking for comfort and forgiveness. But the profiler shook his head and pointed towards a corner of the bedroom.

"You'll stay in that corner until I say you can get out. Until then, you'll stay here, alone, and think about your naughty behaviour."

"B-but..."

"Now, Hannibal." The blond toddled to the corner, his nappy and jeans still down at his ankles.

"Hands behind your back. No sucking your thumb."

Lecter obeyed, putting his hands behind his lower back, sobbing his heart out; Will nodded and got out of the room, without locking the door. All alone, little Hannibal kept on crying until his weeping turned into hiccups and sniffles. Daddy didn't love him anymore. He behaved like a bad boy, and now he didn't love him. He probably didn't even want him back home...and maybe Santa changed his mind, writing his name on the naughty list. Hanni shifted uncomfortably: he wanted to tell daddy how sorry he was, and hug him and have cuddles; so he slowly pulled up his nappy and jeans and went to the door, opening it slightly. He could hear the adults argue, and tip-toed downstairs, without being seen. He was going to be in trouble if daddy found him out of his corner, but couldn't resist: he needed to see his papa and be sure he would be forgiven.

"...And I say you've exaggerated!"

"I'm his legal tutor and he deserved to be punished!"

"Yeah, but a spanking? Even if he was trying to open his presents, so what? Any child would do that!"

"He lied to me, threw a tantrum, called me stupid: I don't need a justification to punish him if he misbehaves!"

"Guys, calm down..."

"There was NO NEED for a spanking! We've heard him howl in pain from here!"

"If you're so good with children, why don't YOU take care of him?? I didn't see you to stand up for the job, Brian!"

Hannibal's eyes widened: a job? Didn't his daddy want him in the first place?...He always said that he found him at the door and decided to take care of him...because he loved him...but now... Fresh tears started running down his cheeks. He wasn't listening to the fight anymore. He didn't want to. If daddy didn't want him then he would have go away. He didn't even grab his coat as he silently opened the front door and got out.

"Well, you are his friend, aren't you?" Zeller mumbled.

"Yes. Yes I am. And I care about him. And though it's hard, I never quitted. I could've put him into an institute, under the care of strangers, and be done with it! But I didn't..." Will sat on a chair, passing an hand over his face. "...because I love him. I love my sweet, big child. I love how he calls me 'daddy', I love how generous and adorable he can be. I love when we play together, and when he insists that I have to read him one more tale before bedtime...of course, I miss Hannibal as an adult, he's my friend, but..." A lonely tear escaped from his eye. "I never thought that I would've been a father. But now that I am, I can see...that is a wonderful thing."

The room fell silent. Alana smiled at Will, for having the courage to admit his affection for Hannibal; Beverly gave a small slap at Zeller's scruff and when he turned towards her, offended, she whispered:

"You should really tell him you're sorry, now. I got punished all the time as a kid, and look, I'm still alive. A little discipline can only do some good. Besides, he had the right to do that." Brian grumbled but walked closer to Graham, with his hands in his pockets.

"You...I'm sorry, you're right. You're the one taking care of him, you know best. Sorry I snapped."

Will gave a little smile and dried his tear away. "It's okay. You were defending him."

"Aw, who knew? Brian has a fatherly side." Price chuckled eating a peanut.

Soon they all went back to chat quietly and play cards, when Will looked at his watch and got up from the table.

"I think he's been up there long enough. I'll go talk to him." He went upstairs, ready to tell his Hanni how much he loved him and that all was forgiven. But when he opened the door, there was no one.

"Hannibal?" Will checked under the bed, inside the closet, and in every other single room upstairs, before hurrying in the living room, worried sick.

"Hannibal is not upstairs!"

"Are you sure? Maybe he just needed to go to the bathroom."

"I'm sure! I checked everywhere!"

"Okay, no panic, we'll find him." They started to seach for Lecter inside the house, but they had no luck.

"What if...what if he got out?"

"Out? But...why?"

"I'm afraid he could've heard your argument." Alana sighed. Will licked his lips.

"I'll find him."

"We're coming too. It'll be easier if we split." Graham quickly opened the closet to retrieve the coats, and some sort of parchment fell at his feet. He blinked, picking it up: it was rolled, with a nice red bow on it. The profiler opened it and his heart suddently felt heavier than lead: it was a drawing for him, by Hannibal. It represented one of the times he brought Hanni fishing with him, along with his dogs. The others saw him paralyzed in the hallway.

"Will?..."

"He...he wasn't going to open the presents. He was hiding this...his gift for me." He choked a sob. What an idiot. He scolded and punished his little one for nothing. How could he have been so blind?

"I...I must find him."

"We'll find him, don't worry." They all got out of Alana's home and split.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Little Hannibal was cold, lost and scared. He didn't know where he was, and everything looked so scary at night. There was no one around, obviously since it was Christmas eve, and that made the streets of Baltimore look more desolated than ever. He shivered at the chill wind and tried to warm himself by rubbing his arms and sides, to no use unfortunately. He needed to focus: where could he go? Hannibal looked around, completely at loss. He spotted a dark ally with a few trash cans and cardboard boxes. Well, it was better than nothing. He walked quietly over the dead-end and saw that no one was in sight. So he sat next to the wall, covering himself with a piece of cardboard. He was very tired, and missed mr. Deer, auntie Alana...and his daddy.

"Daddy *sob* where are you?..." He whimpered softly as his eyes started to drop. When he was about to fall asleep, he heard a noise not too far from him: something was moving...in the darkness.

"H-hello?..." He called, trembling in fear, as he stood up. Suddently, one of the cans fell down, making a very loud metallic noise.

"Aaah!" Lecter immediately dashed out of the ally, without seeing that it was just a big stray cat. Running was all little Hanni was thinking about, barely noticing that he had wet himself; he was looking behind his back to see if a monster was chasing after him, when he bumped into someone and fell on his bottom.

"...Hannibal?" Jack Crawford asked while carefully helping up the blond. "What are you doing here, at this hour?"

Still terrorized by the previous scare, with his heart racing, Lecter started to sob, hugging Jack. "U-uncle Ja-a-ack!"

"Hush, now, what's wrong? What happened?"

 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"I see now. You were worried that Will...your daddy didn't love you anymore." Jack said while driving towards Alana's house. Hannibal gave a small nod, looking unbelievably sad. "Well Hanni, you don't have to worry about that at all. Your dad loves you very much, trust me."

"Really?..."

"Sure! Think at all the nice things you did together, at all the nice fairytales he read you, at all the cuddles he gave you. Do you really think he doesn't care about you?"

Lecter sighed. "No...but he said I was a job..."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure he said YOU are a job? Or that you are a burden?"

Hanni blushed and shifted a bit in his seat. "No..."

"He was probably saying another thing. Because when he found you at his door, in a big cradle basket, he smiled sweetly and said _'I'll take care of this lovely baby and take care of him.'_ " Of course, it wasn't exactly what happened, but Will did want to take care of Lecter. Hannibal blinked, feeling guilty.

"What if...if he's angry because I ran away?"

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, buddy. Remember that he loves you."

"He spanked me...it hurt." He sniffled.

"If your daddy spanked you, there must be a reason. What did you do?"

Hannibal blushed even more. "I...I was naughty. I threw a tantrum, and called him bad names..."

"You shouldn't call your dad names, kiddo. That's not nice." Jack softly scolded. "Do you think just because he punished you, he hates you? Oh, Hannibal...your daddy spanked you because he loves you. He cares about you, and doesn't want you to be a spoiled child."

"Because that would be bad." Hanni concluded.

"Yes. That would be bad."

 

They drove for about thirty minutes before arriving at dr. Bloom's house. Getting out of the car, they noticed that no one was inside, even if the lights were on.

"They probably got out to search for you. Let's call your papa, I'm sure he's very worried." Jack took out his cellphone and dialled Will's number. It took mere seconds before a trembling and nervous voice replied.

"Jack, I'm sorry, this is not the time, Hannibal is-"

"Here. With me, before Alana's house."

"You found him? Oh, thank God...how did you know he was gone?"

"I didn't. It was pure coincidence, actually."

"A miracle, more than luck. Thank you Jack, we're coming back."

"Okay. And Will? Don't be too hard on him."

"He's been punished enough for one night, I think."

Jack hung up the phone, and waited patiently with Hannibal the group's arrival, putting his own coat around the blond's shoulders to keep him warm. Hanni was feeling very nervous, and kept tormenting his hands all the time. Plus, he was wet, and a rash just formed on his bottom, still stinging from the harsh spanking. He didn't tell uncle Jack because he was very ashamed that he wet his nappy like a baby. About ten minutes later, a very worried Will Graham was running down the street, uncaring of the snow and ice that covered the sidewalk. Before even realizing it, Hannibal was hugged tightly and covered in kisses by his daddy.

"You rascal! I think I almost had an heart attack!" Will said, but he was laughing and cuddling his dear baby boy, happy and relieved to have him in arms again.

"Are...are you angry daddy?" Hanni asked in a low, trembling voice. Graham shook his head.

"No, honey, not anymore. And I'm sorry I blamed you of trying to open the presents...you were just hiding your drawing."

"You saw that, daddy?"

"Yes, and it's beautiful, I love it. Oh, sweetheart...I'm sorry I punished you."

"It's okay papa: I was naughty." Hanni admitted.

"Yes you were. You are my sweet, naughty, little devil." He cooed, kissing his forehead again and again, making him giggle. It took him some time to remember that everyone was staring at them, eyes twinkling with mirth. Will slightly blushed, but didn't stop to hug his little one.

"Thank you, Jack. I think that's the best gift I've ever had."

"Ah, no problem at all. I'm happy to see him safe and sound." Jack smirked, retrieving his coat.

"By the way, how did you find him?" Alana asked.

"I was doing some late purchases for Bella. She needed a few things for tomorrow's Christmas lunch and sent me to buy them. That's when me and Hannibal bumped into each other. By the way, I should hurry back home. My wife is probably wondering if I ended in another dimension." He chuckled. "Well, merry Christmas everyone. Hanni, promise me you'll never run away again."

"I promise uncle Jack. Never, ever again." He grinned, nuzzling into Will's neck. After saying goodbye to Crawford, they all went inside the house. Hannibal whispered to his daddy that he had an accident, and Will retrieved the diaper bag from his car, before taking him into the guest room and change him.

"My poor baby boy...I'll put you some nice, soothing cream on your bottom to make that rash go away." He softly cleaned Hannibal's buttcheeks and applied a generous amount of baby cream, dressing him with a fresh pull-up, new socks, a pair of overalls jeans, and a green, long sleeved shirt. When all was done, they went back downstairs, where a sippy cup full of warm milk was waiting for Hanni. Will sat down on a sofa before the fireplace, wrapping Lecter in a nice, fuzzy blanket with the help of Alana. The others simply smiled and started another round of cards, to let the two men have some quiet time together.

"Daddy?...Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Hanni. I love you more than anything else." Will whispered.

"I love you too..." Hannibal yawned and nuzzled over Graham's chest, suckling the sweet milk from the sippy cup; the profiler's heart melted as he began to read a Christmas tale from the book he brought along. In no time, the blond man was sound asleep. Will brushed the ashen hair with his lips, murmuring a sweet dreams, Hanni and sitting there, peacefully observing the fire cracking and warming his heart even more.


End file.
